Your Name Doesn't Matter
by Kupoke
Summary: A YAOI Taito AU fic where Taichi and Yamato grew up all wrong. See how their lives are now that they never got the childhoods they deserved.


**_Your Name Doesn't Matter_**

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Toei. I am merely using them as my pitiful little playthings. What fan it is to play with my Digimon toys!

Pairings: Taito

Warning: This story is very YAOI! Stay back evil hentai supporters! And there's cursing! A lot! My ears! AU too! And OOC! Don't say I didn't warn you!

Author's Note: This is a fic idea I had that just wouldn't go away. This is an AU where Taichi and Yamato aren't Digidestined or anything for that matter. They're just normal people that grew up wrong. Well, you'll see. Oh, and Yamato is portrayed as a jerk for a while. I love Yamato and it killed me to make him this way... ^^;;

~~~~~~

You know, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have no other choice. It's the only thing I can do in order to survive. I just hang around, have a few drinks, and wait for a client to come along. It doesn't matter who the hell I meet as long as I get what I want. No one seems to mind.

I think I've pretty much seen 'em all. A few regulars still stop by once in a while for a good time. I got a bit of a reputation around here, but I don't care. They think I'm just a good, cheap screw. They're probably right.

I mean, I have no place to go. I dropped out of college, my parents kicked me out, and the one person I could depend on...ah to hell with it. I'm surprised I haven't killed myself yet. Fuckin' promises...

Looks like I got a customer. About fucking time. He looks rich. Maybe I can finally get a decent job. He's tall and slender, with a head of blond hair. He's eyeing me from the corner. Wish he'd just come here and get it over with.

"Hey, I'm Yamato..."

"Your name doesn't matter," I mutter, guzzling the last of my drink. "So ya wanna fuck or doncha?"

He blinks innocently a few times. Yeah, I know your type. You just wanna sex, just like the rest of 'em. No point in hiding.

"Umm, yeah. How much?"

"Three hundred bucks. Still interested? There's a motel a few blocks east."

"Hai, my car's outside..."

Great, we don't have to walk. I slowly stride next to him, swaying my hips the whole way. If I play my cards right, I can earn myself a nice tip tonight. He steps out into the cold air, and naturally, I follow. He seems so suave and gentle, the type I could fall in love with had I been born with a better life or if I even remembered what the damn word meant.

"Another thing. I'll need the cash upfront."

"Oh..." he sighs, pulling out a roll of bills. "This should cover it."

I quickly pocket my ticket to food for the week and begin to enter the car, until I feel his warm hand on my shoulder. Swinging around, I freeze when I see the glint of a golden badge shining in the moonlight.

"You're under arrest..."

~~~~~

"Name?"

"..."

"Look, the sooner we fill out these forms, the sooner I can get the fuck out of here. I have better things to do than spend all night with some whore."

"Yagami Taichi."

I begin typing down all the necessary information as the prostitute simply glares at me with eyes full of hatred. It's the idiot's own fault for selling his body.

"Age?"

"Twenty-five."

I'm surprised. He doesn't look it. Then again, most people are surprised when they learn I, myself, am already twenty-five. Damn precinct and their stupid suggestions of me becoming a narc.

"Can we get on with it? These handcuffs are uncomfortable."

Yeah, like the slut has never been cuffed before.

"I'm sick of you and your kind. Wandering the streets, spreading disease. You're no better than rats."

"Disease? I'm poor, not stupid."

"Ah, just like you whores. You never admit you're diseased."

"It's just like you cops to blame society's problems on others! Look, I don't have to take this kinda shit from a close-minded, myopic jerk."

"Just pay the fucking fine and get out of my sight."

"...I don't have the cash."

"Looks like you're spending a night in jail then."

"God fucking damn it..."

~~~~~

Who does that fucking idiot think he is? Arresting me, insulting me, and giving me that superior attitude? Not to mention all that disease bullshit! Then he goes and locks me up! If he's what's serving and protecting me, I would be better off jumping off a fucking cliff!

Look at him. The moron is sitting outside of the cell staring at me. Well then, I'll just have to annoy him all night, won't I? Ah, the advantages of small towns and their jail cells.

"What's the matter? Not looking forward to working the graveyard shift?"

Ha, he's ignoring me. It's his own fault for holding me here. Maybe I should strip naked and sing at the top of my lungs. See if the jerk can ignore that.

"Are you gonna just gonna stare at me all night?"

No response. Oh well, two can play this game. He stares at me? I'm just gonna stare back.

~~~~~

It's been a fucking hour and I still haven't said a word. Damn whore is gonna keep me here all night. He's been quiet lately though. The fucking skank actually looks pitiful when he's not saying anything. Look at him, with those tight pants and that big hair! His brown eyes are fixed on my every movement. Well, they're more of a chocolate color. They're actually quite pretty...

"Is something wrong? You looked like you swallowed a toad."

Don't tell me that just happened. Did I just think that? Okay, so what? So the whore's attractive. That doesn't change who he is. He's still a prostitute.

"Fine, ignore me. I don't give a fuck."

Great. Now I got a sulking whore on my hands.

"Just make it easier on the both of us and shut up. Annoying slut..."

"Ah, what the hell do you know? You don't know me. You don't know about how I wound up like this. How could you know? Life is easy for someone like you."

"I know a lot fucking more than you think! All you fucking prostitutes ruined my life!" That's it; I just broke down. Old memories resurfaced as the tears ran down my face.

~~~~~

"Hey, what's wrong?" He just snapped! I didn't realize that maybe he had things as rough as I did.

"Mom...Dad..."

Okay, I know he's been a huge ass all night, but look at him!

"C'mon, it'll help to talk about it."

He just stares at me with sad, blue eyes and sighs. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, I want to help."

"My parents...they both died when I was young. Dad slept with a prostitute sometime after my brother and I were born. I knew him for only seven years of my life, but he was a good man. He just made one mistake."

He pauses, his eyes full of hatred and his voice full of disgust. "I learned that he had AIDS from that one night with a prostitute. Cytomegalovirus did him in."

That explains it. He blames hookers for his father's death. Not knowing what to say, I just keep quiet.

"Mom died soon after. She just got too tired. She tried so very hard to support both me and Takeru. Then we were both alone. I had to look after Takeru alone. Life was hard. Don't tell me that I have it easy..."

"I'm sorry for what happened, to your parents and everything, but it's not like we can choose to be what we are..." My eyes water as I begin my own mental breakdown.

~~~~~

I just stare at his sad countenance as he says that last sentence. I never thought of a prostitute as anything other than a parasite that feeds off the lonely and the confused. I never stopped to think that each person had their own sad story, like I had mine.

"I was just your average teen. I never wanted anything other than to grow up with a life full of love and success. My parents didn't understand this. They thought my definition of love was sick and against God's word. When I came out to them, they disowned me, kicked me out of their lives." A small scowl forms on his lips as he spouts out a cruel image of his parents.

"Luckily, my sister Hikari was always supporting me. She saved what money she could and gathered food for me, supporting me both physically and emotionally. She didn't want anything other than my happiness. I promised her that no matter what, I would keep living. Then, the accident happened. Hikari got into a car wreck and passed away. No one was there for me, so I did what I could to keep my promise..."

He...he had things as bad as I did....and it wasn't his fault.

"Oh my god...it...that's horrible....and you had no choice."

"I guess we both understand each other a bit more now, ne?"

"Hai..." I sigh as the sun shines though a nearby window. "You know, it's morning. You're free to leave."

"I don't want to..."

"You know what? I don't want you to either. Where are you headed?"

"Me? I have no place to go really..."

"You're welcome to come home with me, you know."

"I'm afraid that if I accept, I'll be thrown in jail again."

Chuckling, I unlock the cell door and motion for him to come out.

"I'm serious about that offer."

"Why, officer! Are your propositioning me?"

"Maybe. Would that be so bad?"

"No, not at all..."

The soft glow leaves his face and is replaced by a rather somber look. Slowly, I approach him, embrace him, and plant a chaste kiss on his lips. Apparently, this isn't enough for him as he pulls me closer and slides his tongue into my mouth. Not that I'm complaining...

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
